


Showing Up Late And A Little Too Fast

by RoeDusk



Series: Legacy of Speed [5]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Wally gets superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoeDusk/pseuds/RoeDusk
Summary: Wally tried to recreate his uncle's accident and only ended up putting himself in the hospital.A month later he suddenly has superspeed and Iris calls a family meeting.





	

“If we do this, we’re doing it right,” Barry announced at Wally’s puzzled look. “Your parents will be here in a few minutes, and Iris will call everyone else. Family meeting. Claim a seat in the livingroom and we’ll lay down the ground rules once everyone’s here. Understand?”

Wally nodded quickly, still not entirely sure this was happening.

“And I’ll get you something to eat in the meantime,” Barry murmured, looking at his nephew in worry, “You’ve got to be starving.”

Wally’s stomach made a pathetic sort of gurgle, and he blushed while Barry laughed in relief.

“It’s fine, I’ll explain later. Go sit down, and I’ll get some snacks.”

“We found him, Jay, he was running, and he just showed up,” Iris was saying when Barry ducked into the kitchen. She listened to the response for a moment before cutting him off, “Barry will explain everything, for now we need you and Joan to come over, as soon as you can. We’ll need you here when we explain everything to Mary and Rudy. Yes. See you soon.”

“You got through to Mary and Rudy?” Barry asked as he began setting up two huge platters with snack food.

“And Jay and Joan,” Iris sighed, “One more. I just hope it’s enough.”

“Me too,” Barry replied, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, “But, even if raising a speedster is going to be tough, we’re not in this alone.”

“Thank god for that,” Iris smiled, “Now get in there before you both starve.”

 

* * *

 

“He has superspeed doesn’t he?” were the first words out of Mary’s mouth when Iris ushered her and Rudy inside. “He disappeared right in front of us, and then suddenly you’re calling saying he’s here. Please tell me it’s superspeed and not something else.”

“It’s superspeed,” Barry soothed as he came out of the living room, “I assumed he failed to recreate my experiment, but it turns out the speed just kicked in a few months late.” He stepped forward to put a reassuring hand on Mary’s shoulder, “Iris and I called the rest of the Flashes, they’ll be here soon. This isn’t something unknown, or something you’ll have to deal with without us.”

“We’re family,” Rudy agreed, “and family is there for each other. Where is he?”

“He’s waiting in the livingroom,” Iris breathed, leading her family into the room.

Mary spent the next 10 minutes fussing over her son, and Rudy had settled on his other side, so Wally was sandwiched between his worried parents. The doorbell rang again, and Iris rose to answer it, opening the door to reveal the worried faces of Jay and Joan.

“Sorry about the timing,” Joan murmured as they stepped inside, “Jay wanted to run us here, but I insisted on driving.”

“Everyone’s in the livingroom,” Iris replied, brushing off the apology, “You’re not late.”

“How you feeling, sport?” Jay asked as he walked behind the couch to reach an armchair.

“Fast,” Wally beamed, making the older speedster smile.

“I’m glad. You had us all worried there for a while with that lightning stunt of yours.”

Wally’s face fell, and Mary clung to her son tighter.

“What do we need to know?” Rudy asked, resting a hand on his son’s shoulder, “Whatever you think might help in being there for him.”

“I guess we start with whatever questions you can think of, and I’ll answer the best I can,” Barry decided, “Jay can jump in with anything that was different for him or that I forgot.”

“What about Max?” Iris asked quietly.

“Max?” Wally repeated, confused.

“It will take him a little longer to get here,” Barry replied quietly, “We can make a list of things we need to ask him before he gets here.”

“Which Max are we talking about, exactly?” Wally repeated, eyes wide. But no one answered him, not just yet.

 

* * *

 

“... but I don’t” Jay commented, “So he may not get all the same powers Barry has.”

“You said we might see him eating more?” Mary asked worriedly. “How much, do you think, should we worry about what he’s eating?”

“Some balanced foods will give him more more energy than other kinds of food,” Iris answered, “But you shouldn’t have to worry what he’s eating as long as he is. Speed burns off a lot of calories. He’ll need a lot of food to keep up with that.”

“Good thing we have a large fridge,” Rudy teased his wife, and she smiled shakily.

A knock at the door interrupted, and Barry rose before Iris could. “You don’t have to get up, Iris, I’ll get it.”

“You came!” He greets as soon as the door opens to reveal Max.

“Iris called, said it was about Family. Of course I came,” Max replied, pushing his way inside, “Where’s the kid?”

“Livingroom,” Barry replied with a tired smile, “We’re trying to tell him what to expect.”

“Family. Lots of Family,” Max decided after thinking about that for a split second, “Kitchen?”

“This way,” Barry pointed after blinking. It only took a few seconds more for Max to wash the cucumbers he’d brought and slice them all onto a plate. Barry then lead the way into the living room.

“Hey kid,” he greeted, ruffling Wally’s hair and handing him the plate of cucumbers.

Wally’s face lit up from the serious look he’d had during the lecture, “You remembered!”

“They’re also more or less easy to grow,” Max agreed, pulling up a chair and sitting down.

“Wait a minute,” Wally frowned, “You’re a speedster?”

“How do you think I got here from Alabama? Preemptive bus?”

“But you never do _anything_ fast,” Wally frowned, “Uncle Barry and Jay always have little slips that I only just realized were superspeed…”

Max laughed as Jay and Barry both looked sheepish, “Don’t worry about it kid, they just aren’t as good at slowing down as I am. Something we’ll go over in a bit. Now, what hasn’t been explained yet?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not exactly sure why I had Max bring cucumbers, except that I think Wally said he liked them at the wedding? 
> 
> Not really a high calorie food.


End file.
